1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed by mounting a semiconductor element on a coreless printed wiring board made by laminating insulation layers and conductive patterns, and to a method for manufacturing such a device.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a package substrate for a semiconductor device, a buildup multilayer wiring board made by alternately laminating an interlayer resin insulation layer and a conductive pattern on a core substrate is used to make the substrate highly integrated. US 2008/0188037 A1 describes a method for manufacturing a coreless buildup multilayer wiring board which has electrodes made of conductive filler by filling conductive filler in recessed portions of a metal sheet, laminating insulation layers and conductive patterns on the metal sheet, and removing the metal sheet by etching. The contents of these publications (this publication) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.